


Lost Memories

by Hetaku, Hetaku (siywrites)



Series: Lost Memories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Existential Angst, Gen, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku
Summary: Ash ends up in the Avatar universe with no prior memory of who he was or how he got here. He goes on a journey to rediscover himself.





	Lost Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place many, many years after The Legend of Korra and sometime after Pokemon BW.

Nng... Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes and found myself against a large tree. In the murky green water. Wait... How did I end up over here?

_-{dreamverse}-_

_A bright, heavenly being appeared hovering in front of me. Various light blue patterns marked the celestial being._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Raava, the light spirit," the being spoke. "And you, young being?"_

_"My name is Ash. But I can't remember who I was before I ended up in this place. Do you know what happened to me?"_

_"That I will tell you another time." Raava replied. "I have watched human beings among many worlds since the beginning of time up to the present. I accompany a being which humans in this universe that they call the Avatar. The Avatar's role is to maintain peace and balance to this world, and it has been that way for thousands of years. But now a new threat has emerged."_

_"What kind of threat?"_

_"A human from this world by the name of Akagi plans to conquer and destroy all worlds and create a new one in his image. It is up to you to put a stop to his domination. I will accompany you in your journey, but you must prepare for what lies ahead, young Ash. Until we meet again."_

_"Raava, wait-"_

_-{end dream}-_

"WAIT!"

I frantically looked around.

"Oh, what a relief," I sighed. "It's just a dream."

Was it  _really_  a dream?

 


End file.
